


Chicken Wings

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa is a little shit, Chicken Wings, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin has been craving chicken wings all day
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Chicken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon who sent [this](https://swanfloatieknight.tumblr.com/post/640048842522394624/write-a-short-fanfic-about-chicken-wings-or-draw) ask :D

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Merlin had been looking forward to dinner all day. Arthur had promised to bring chicken wings after picking Aithusa up form day care and Merlin was craving them really badly. So he jumped up all excitedly when he finally heard the key turn in the lock of their front door.

Arthur entered, bags in hands, Aithusa fluttering around his head. Arthur only shot her an annoyed glance before he looked at his husband with regret. “I am sorry, love, I’m afraid I have to disappoint you. No chicken wings.”

“Why’s that?” Merlin’s face fell. He had to admit, he was honestly disappointed.

“She ate them.” Arthur shrugged and pointed at Aithusa. “They were together in the back seat and she must have opened the box and… eaten them.”

Merlin sighed. “For your sake I hope you at least brought chips.”

Proudly, Arthur presented a greasy paper bag. “There you go.” He kissed Merlin’s forehead. “We’ll get chicken wings tomorrow, all right?”

Merlin, already munching his chips, just nodded. “It’s fine. You can repay me for the loss later.” He wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

“Me? Why me?”

“Because you could have watched either Aithusa better or my chicken wings.”

“I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D


End file.
